So Near and Far
by RiYuYami
Summary: AU Yami, a college student, almost drowns,but he is saved by a merman named Yugi who become the best of friends, but could they become something more? yaoi OC YamixYugi, SethxAtemu, SetoxJou


Buka2000 is going to kill me…

HEY! Hello, I'm RiYuYami and this is my first merman fic ever. This is called "So Near and Far" and it is based off a picture I did for yugiismyname's birthday, but people on Deviant Art told me to make a story out of it and I bet that I'm going to be killed by my Prideshipping fans, but praised by my Puzzleshipping fans all at once…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic.

I own all the OCs, any new names or cities and islands, and I own the plot as well as anything else that no one else owns. Yay.

NOTE!! This disclaimer stands for the rest of the chapters, so there. NAH!!

NOTE TWO!!!! To inform you because I won't do another disclaimer, there will be cussing, violence, lemon (MAYBE) and blood. But that won't appear until a bit later. Also emotional and physical pain.

Couples:

YamixYugi

SethxAtemu (This AU, they are not Seto and Yami)

SetoxJou

BakuraxMalik

MarikxRyo

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

* * *

**So Near and Far**

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter one**

* * *

'So lovely…'

The young soon-to-be college student thought as he sat on the balcony of his large window and watched the sunset. The boy started to color in his picture of the sunset over the hot Egyptian desert and pyramids, using his reds, oranges, yellows, and a whole other mess of colors for blending.

He was to busy day dreaming and coloring to notice another male come into the room.

"So, you ready to start college little bro?" The boy nearly fell out of his seat and knocked his stuff off. He looked up to see is older brother.

"Atemu! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Yami didn't know if you knew I was in here." Atemu spoke as he helped Yami up. They looked alike, but they had some differences.

Atemu was a year older that Yami. His skin was a rich Egyptian tan and his tri-color hair was a darker shade than that of his little brother's. Also, he had lake red eyes, not crimson-ruby. Plus he was taller and he wore glasses.

Yami was around 5'4; he was very thin, but not anorexic thin. He was a creamy caramel color. He was nineteen and only had two days before he and Atemu went off to college. Yami would start this year while Atemu would go onto his second. Yami looked up to his big brother. They were great friends and they were friends with the richest people in the world.

Seth and Seto Kaiba were great friends of theirs and Seth is in a romantic relationship with Atemu. Seto and Yami have no one… yet.

"So… what cha drawing Yami?" Atemu asked as he picked up the sketched book. "Hmm… this is really good, but wait until you see the sunsets as Kato Island. They are the most beautiful in the whole world!"

Yami smiled up at the other as he put away his color pencils. "I can't wait. I hope to meet some one there that is just right for me…"

He brother stopped smiling and turned to his brother with concern written on his face.

"Yami, there is nothing to worry about. I know that you have had some bad dates in your past but you need to look forward into the future. That special some one is out there looking for you as you are looking for them. I thought that exact same thing until I found out I was in love with Seth and now, we are together and are going to get married after college." Atemu smiled softly as the silver ring with the ruby on it. It was true; Seth had asked Atemu to marry his during the summer.

They would get married next summer and Atemu couldn't wait.

* * *

"YAY!!" A happy yell was heard around 9 o'clock. A splash was heard after that and then another yell of joy. If people were watching, they would see the blacked-in outline of a strange looking creature jumping out of the water in front of the beautiful full moon. The boy jumped on to a rock and smiled to himself.

This was the prince to the undersea kingdom's throne. Yugi was his name and he was considered to be the most enchanting thing in the entire ocean. He loved the human world and would talk to the people who lived there, he even helped them. But if the media came and tried to get him, the islanders protected him, saying that the amethyst eyed merchild was nothing but an old wives' tale.

Yugi sat on the rock, his sapphire tail flicking up crystal clean water. His light baby-blue skin was slightly glowing from the moon's light and his tri-color hair was moist. Yugi's amethyst eyes is why the people of Kato Island called him the amethyst eyed merchild, and the coast was named for him as well. Yugi was the pride and joy of both the island and his kingdom.

Many people loved him and he didn't let it go to his spiky head. He loved to help people when they needed some. Fishing boat captains and crew always ask if he knew where a specific group of fish was located so that the islanders could have some fresh fish, and Yugi was always right.

This is because the sweet little merboy had powers far greater than any human's.

Yugi sighed as he placed his chin on his webbed hand. He had friends, many of them, but he wanted some one to be his mate. His lover. He just wanted some one to show affection to and to care for him when he needed it most.

* * *

"WOW!" Yami said as he looked over the edge of the ship. The water was clean and he could see the large island. Yami, Atemu, Seth, and Seto were all on the ship that was taking them to their location. Seto smirked as he crossed his arms.

"This island is famous; I just hope that we don't get bothered by tourist." He said as he and Yami turned their heads toward the direction of their brothers and saw them making out on deck.

"ATEMU!"

"SETH! Don't you have any shame you two??!" Seto yelled.

The couple looked at the other two. "Not really." They said in union. Then Atemu went back to tangling his fingers into Seth's green hair while Seth rubbed his back. The other two just rolled their eyes and walked away, they needed to get their stuff ready to go.

* * *

Yugi was talking to some fisher men when he heard the bellow of a ship.

"Oh, looks like the college students are here." One of the men said. Yugi smiled, new friends were coming. 'I hope they are nice to me…'

* * *

The door opened and Yami, Atemu, Seth, and Seto all walked into their dorm room. Actually, it was a large apartment like place and they were in the Amethyst Dorm. Yami went down the hall with most of his bags, two were still out in Seth's van, and opened the door to his new room.

It was clean and spacious.

There was a bed, a desk, which he could put his laptop on, a bulletin board, a closet, and a dresser. The dorm had two bathrooms, so it would be okay for the four of them.

"Hmm… I'm going out to see the beach! Could someone bring the rest of my junk into my room?!" Yami yelled.

"Sure thing Yami!" Seth yelled from his room. Yami opened the window and jumped out and landed in soft, white sand. He walked along the side walk where people were talking, riding bikes, roller skating and skate boarding as well. 'So peaceful…' Yami thought as he walked over to a deserted dock.

Yami opened arms up like a bird spreading its mighty wings and let the wind blow at his hair and his jacket. He stood at the end and felt the cool sea breeze hit his skin. He smiled and closed his eyes. The sun was warm, the air was nice, and water was cool. It was paradise.

But suddenly…

"WHAA!!" Yami lost his footing and fell into the water.

SPLASH!!!!

He couldn't move. He wanted to scream. Memories flashed before his eyes. They were of that day… 'Mama! Atemu! Dada! Help me! PWEASE!!!' Yami twitched and screamed as he sunk, releasing his only air in his body.

He then closed his eyes…

* * *

Yugi was busy looking at a little red crab walking side ways on a rock when he turned his head and saw some one by the old forgotten dock. It use to by popular until another part of the beach was opened and it became a tourist attraction. Now that barley anyone came here. It became Yugi's thinking place.

He watched the walk up to the end of the dock. Yugi swam a little closer to have a look and gasped as he saw that man had the same hair as him. He saw the young human had beautiful crimson eyes. He also had light tan skin.

"Oh my… that human is so gorgeous…" Yugi spoke to himself quietly as he watched the man open his arms up and smile. Yugi gasped and blushed but he paled when the man slipped into the water. Yugi swam as fast as he could over to the boy and went under the waves.

* * *

'Is this the end…?' Yami thought as he took one last look at the sun's light reflecting into the water, but then he saw something coming down to him. It looked like him! But this lovely creature had blue skin, a baby-like face, amethyst eyes, and a tail…? 'Is that a merman…?' Yami thought. The boy smiled and took him up.

"GASP!!!" Yami took in a large amount of air as he came up out of the water. As he was gasping, Yami turned and looked at his savor. Yugi smiled at the other as they both got a better look at each other. Crimson met amethyst.

"Are you okay sir?" Yugi asked. Yami's eyes widened a little as he heard the merchild speak. It sounded like bells.

"Yes… thank you so much… who are you..?"

Yugi giggled. "I am Yugi and I am prince of the merfolk. Who, may I ask, are you kind sir?"

"I'm Yami Mouto." The human spoke. Yugi smiled and swam to shore with Yami under his arm.

* * *

"So… you're a merman?" Yami asked as he sat on the shore, the water covering his feet every now and again. Yugi lay in the water, his tail flicking up and down.

"Yes. I understand that you are confused by me. A lot of new comers are… are you a tourist?"

"No, I'm a freshman at the college here."

Yugi looked at him with serious eyes. "I can't stand them… tourist have ruined my home with their trash and pollution. And they try to exploit me to the world if they see me. The islanders have to keep me protected because if I leave, the island dies…" Yugi then turned away.

Yami saw the hurt in the poor boy's eyes.

"I see, you are connected to this place because you are connected to the sea. Water is a major source for all living things; it is where all life started from. Because a part of your soul is connected to Kato Island, it will start to die with out your light and love to keep is pure and alive." Yami spoke as a soft breeze went by, causing the wind to move both his and Yugi's air.

Yugi blinked. Yami's point was correct, his love and life kept the island in check. "Your right Yami. Tell me, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from Egypt. But I have lived in Japan for a bit with my mother. My dad is an archeologist, which is what my older brother Atemu is studying to become. I want to be an artist and a writer."

Yugi smiled and winked at Yami. "I hope you do great!" Yami blinked and then he himself smiled. They giggled and watched a little green crab walk across the sand.

TBC

* * *

SOOO… what do ya think? I like it, and its going to get better! I know, I know, Yugi and Yami go into a friendship a little to quickly, but Yami is internally grateful to Yugi for saving him, and Yugi has a friend who understands him a bit.

Oh, in a few chapters, we will learn why Yami had those flash thingies and well get to meet another few characters as well.

If you want to see the fanart that is the bases for this story, check out my deviant art account. I have a link to it on my profile and you will find it if you try.

Review or get eaten by a squid.


End file.
